


Run away with me?

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: Oliver visits Hermione an hour before her wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Run away with me?

Pulling the curtain back, she watched as the guests began to take their seats in the garden below. Hearing the door open, Hermione turned expecting to see Ginny walking in with her gown in hand. What she saw instead was a very disheveled Oliver closing the door behind him, and proceeding to set a few simple wards.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed, pulling her white robe tighter around her. “I am supposed to be getting rea-.” 

“Runaway with me, Mione,” he cut her off. When she turned away, he crossed the room in two steps and wrapped her in his arms. He tightened his grip slightly when she tried to pull herself away. “Please Mione, I have my broom right here. We can go anywhere you want, I don’t care as long as we’re together.” 

“You had your chance, Oliver,” she glanced at him in her periphery, “I asked you what you wanted before I agreed to this wedding. You could have prevented all of this. It’s too late now.” 

Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her exposed neck, “I was an idiot Hermione,” he smiled when she snorted in response, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and it scares the shit out of me. Please, let’s just go.” The last sentence came out in a quiet whine, and she could feel her resolve softening. 

“Ginny and Mrs.Weasley will never forgive me.” She protested weakly, turning in his arms to look up at him.

“They’ll get over it, Love, I swe-“ he was cut off by a knock at the door. 

“Hermione?” she could hear Ginny calling, “Why in Merlin’s name is this door warded?” 

Looking up into Oliver’s warm eyes, and a mischievous smirk crossed her lips. “Fine Oliver, you have convinced me, but it’s you who will have to explain to the Weasley women why you and I ran away to elope an hour before the wedding they planned for us.” Seeing a brief look of fear flash in his eyes made her throw her head back in laughter. 

“Perhaps this wasn’t the best thought out plan,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I’ll see you in an hour then?” Letting go of her, he walked toward the large window and pulled it open before summoning his broom. “Well Miss Granger, I’ll see you at the end of the aisle.” With a wink, he flew off. 

A moment later Ginny managed to get through the wards and looked incredulously at her best friend. “Was that no good fiancé of yours in here? I swear if he ruins the perfect day I have spent the better part of a year planning for you…” the redhead trailed off seeing the grin on Hermione’s face. 

“Not to worry Gin, everything is going to go perfectly. Now, can you help me with my dress?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
